Glimpses 5
by SandraS
Summary: A collection of short – sometimes very short – episode-tags for Season 5
1. At What Price

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

At What Price

* * *

Phil Kramer was not exactly unhappy when he returned to D.C. a year ago.

Well, he wasn't exactly HAPPY either since Caffrey had escaped successfully and he had to go empty-handed – and he had really, really wanted him for his unit, just to think of the things they could have done was galling. Additionally he was not going without a good amount of anger at Peter because his protégé stubbornly refused to see why it would have been better if Phil took Caffrey off his hands.

But Peter and Caffrey were still separated and so Phil was willing to take that as a win.

Until Petey – who never knew when to leave well enough alone – not only managed to find his former CI but bring him back with the original deal firmly reinstated.

There might or might not have been swearing and throwing of pens involved in hearing the news.

After the initial surge of anger abated (which took several days, possibly weeks), Phil found himself starting to worry again. Peter's stint in the New York evidence warehouse was ample proof how dangerous his relationship with Caffrey was for his career, not to speak of the inevitable heartache when he would have to arrest him eventually. And despite everything Phil still cared deeply for the well-being of his former probie.

You didn't give up on a son just because he made a mistake. Or someone you regarded as one. You fixed what was wrong whether he wanted it or not.

And so Phil started dropping hints whenever the timing seemed right. Pointed out successes. Remarked on cases solved and solved well. Speculated on potentials. He knew people. Important people. And he knew how bureau politics worked. Could tell _it_ worked considering how Peter's name started coming up in conversations. Though he feared all lost when Petey got arrested for shooting Senator Pratt. Not that he believed the accusations for a second – there was no way the probie he trained would murder an unarmed man – but no matter how dirty Pratt had been according to the evidence that came to light, a conviction or even an indictment would have been damage Peter never recovered from … emotionally or career-wise. Thankfully, it never came to that. And when things settled down again what stayed on the radar was a dedicated agent who took down a corrupt senator. All that was needed now was giving the right people another gentle nudge – and Phil was more than happy to do that. Bruce would take care of the rest.

He might not have been successful in separating Caffrey from Peter but getting Peter promoted to D.C. would separate them just as effectively.

Phil took his victories were he could.


	2. Out Of The Frying Pan

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Out Of The Frying Pan

* * *

" _Mozzie!"_

It wasn't as if Diana didn't know it was a bad idea.

What, checking out a crime scene where the wreck of the building was still giving off possibly toxic fumes after an explosion and fire, heaving open a heavy manhole, climbing down a ladder and going without backup into a secret hideout to confront a criminal and all that while more than eight months pregnant and sleep-deprived?

Of course she knew it was a bad idea! She was pregnant not stupid.

But she was also... It was... With her life, her own body so out of control right now she just needed to be in control of … something. To prove to herself and the world that she was still Agent Diana Berrigan, as smart as tough and damn right about Teddy Winters faking his own death. To prove that she didn't need anybody, could do anything, no matter if it was arresting a criminal or embarking on the suddenly terrifying journey of being a mom.

So she didn't wait for tomorrow and Caffrey because she didn't know if her son and her body would give her a chance at another day at the office. Went to the warehouse, found the manhole that didn't belong and checked out the underground hideout with her service weapon drawn. And she was _RIGHT_ about Winters who turned out to be Mozzie. Right to belief in herself.

Only to find she was wrong when pain drove her to her knees and fear as she had never known ripped through her as Mozzie fled out of the room, leaving her all alone.

" _Mozzie...!"_

Clamping down on her panic she dug out her phone. And then life showed her that sometimes you didn't have to do everything on your own.


	3. One Last Stakeout

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

One Last Stakeout

* * *

" _Although somehow, I think he's a bit happier about it than I am."_ Clinton Jones, White Collar 5.03 – One Last Stakeout

* * *

It isn't until ASAC Jones is standing on the gallery in front of his office – the office that used to be Reese Hughes's and then Peter Burke's – watching everyone congratulating Megan on the promotion to SSA he just announced that he really gets it.

Gets the pride it means to see a protégé's hard work pay off.

Gets the happiness it brings to give the good news yourself.

Understands the glow of knowing you made the right choices, of trust rewarded, of seeing someone you taught shine.


	4. Controlling Interest

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Controlling Interest

* * *

The office was empty. Of course it had to be empty the one time you really, really needed somebody, Louis thought as he searched in growing agitation through file cabinets and drawers. It didn't help that he had only a vague idea what the start-up paperwork was supposed to look like. Chewing on his lip he thought frantically, had just started for the door to ask someone in the next office over when he heard Mr. Epstein's already dreaded voice:

"Louis!"

Groaning internally Louis hurried to meet him. This first day was NOT going well.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Epstein, I'll have the start-up papers ready in just a second..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The … start-up papers for Mr. Wilcox?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Wilcox. Mr. Roberts sent me to –"

"Wait. Who?"

"M-Mr. Roberts? The supervisor? He said the papers for Mr. Wilcox's account would take precedence to the financial packages and –"

"There is no one with the name of Roberts in this company."

Louis felt like he was falling and there was no bottom.

"But – but he was just there at my desk, he and Mr. Wilcox... I mean you went to speak to them yourself earlier in the lobby..."

Something changed in Mr. Epstein's face then. Something that frightened Louis. He followed meekly as his boss turned on his heel and strode down the hall. Stepping behind the desk Epstein turned the monitor roughly in his direction and feeling sicker by the minute Louis craned his neck to see past his arm. The screen showed information about one of the vaults. Information he had not called up. His face like stone Mr. Epstein turned off the monitor.

"You are fired."

For a moment Louis couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't believe this was happening to him. His boss just regarded him with cold eyes.

"You have ten minutes to leave the building."

But it was happening, Louis finally realized. He had left his desk and someone had accessed sensitive information because he had been conned and … and... He swallowed convulsively.

"Mr. Epstein... Mr. Epstein, I'm sorry, I... Please I..."

"10 Minutes." Mr. Epstein turned and walked away.

Louis could only stand there and stare after him, whispering one more time with numb lips: "I'm sorry..."


	5. Master Plan

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Master Plan

* * *

Bee likes books because they are … easy. She likes romance novels because at the end there is always a satisfying conclusion. True love always wins. Those who deserve to be loved will never end up alone. The lost son always finds his way home. She likes other fiction too because it's _FICTION_ and no matter what the protagonists have to go through when you put the book down you can be glad it wasn't real, it didn't happen to you.

Not like true life where a dead mother and a son who rather ran away than lived with his family casts a shadow over past and present. Where the sickness of her father darkens the future. When he dies she will be all alone and that frightens her. Frightens her so badly she can't...

This one time Bee wants real life to resemble fiction. That can't be too much to ask, can it? After all, _SHE_ would come home if she heard dad was sick, so why wouldn't her brother?

So she drops a few sentences about her father's health to her best friend, pretending not to see the reporter visiting her school to write about the new laboratory standing right behind them. Her heart keeps hammering like crazy for hours afterward. And she has to bite her lip hard when she sees how furious her father is when the rumors start spreading in the papers.

It takes long. So long she has already stopped hoping but then … it works! Patrick, Patrick everybody told her so much about all her life comes home just like in her novels and dad is so happy and she won't be alone...

And then Patrick barely talks to her and dad fires Stanton because he suddenly gets it in his head that the butler leaked the information about his health to the press and Bee … Bee just doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to do.


	6. Ice Breaker

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ice Breaker

* * *

Peter is walking back to his car, absent-mindedly playing with the FBI pen he found in the chiropractor's office when it suddenly hits him.

He was just willing to search a complete seven-story building floor by floor and office by office on nothing more than a hunch. Is paranoid enough to not only notice a pen on the floor beside a desk but actually pick it up when its colors vaguely remind him of something.

Because of Neal Caffrey.

And he has to admit to himself that working with Neal – and regularly trying to head off his shenanigans – has sharpened his observation skills and ability to think outside the box even more than chasing him … ultimately making him a better agent.

Now isn't that ironic.


	7. Quantico Closure

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note: * = quote from 5.07 – Quantico Closure

* * *

Quantico Closure

* * *

" _Don't go."*_

The thing is, Peter could have said many things.

For example: _No, we might spook them with a walk-through._

Or: _Nah, we play that one by Jill's book._

Even: _Better we give it another couple of minutes._

And he usually DOES whenever the situation allows it and it is what makes him such a good lead agent because it includes the men and women in his team. Makes them aware of his intentions and reasons so they won't feel tempted to try out some well-meant but possibly disastrous idea of their own.

Here he doesn't and Jones doesn't even have to think, the translation coming to him as easy as breathing:

" _She doesn't want me to go. You do."*_

" _Right."*_


	8. Digging Deeper

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Digging Deeper

* * *

At first June is amused when the man approaches her on the way home from a little early-morning shopping stroll. He is clearly making her a mark and in all honesty she appreciates the challenge having more than one trick up her own sleeve. So they chat and they smile and each is subtly trying to guide the conversation to their advantage.

Then he insists on carrying her shopping bag and won't take no for an answer and suddenly is standing too close for comfort and it takes all June has to hide her abrupt alarm. There are the charming, more or less harmless conmen like Neal or Mozzie and then there are … men like this one. Charming and amiable on the outside but dangerous on the inside. Men who will shoot you with no more emotion than they smile at you.

Laughing their little scuffle off June continues down the sidewalk, keeping up a lighthearted conversation while thinking furiously. They are just a few houses away from her door and the thought he might force his way inside is frightening. At the same time something in his eyes, the double-meaning hidden in his words, warns her not to simply start screaming even if there were any eligible rescuer within her sight.

When Neal calls her name she feels her knees go weak with relief. His face immediately tells her he knows exactly who he's dealing with but she still gives him her hardest look of warning while extricating herself as gracefully as possible.

She is careful to never look back, careful to not reach for her phone right away but plans very thoroughly every move she has to make to rip it out of her handbag and call Peter. Only when she turns and walks up to her entrance she risks a glance, noting with relief that Neal and the man – Curtis – have parted ways again.


	9. No Good Deed

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

No Good Deed

* * *

Sometimes you can only let the pieces fall as they fall and hope for the best.

Although right now Peter doesn't even know if he deserves for them to fall in his favor.

All he knows is that he owes it to Elizabeth to at least try for a solution they both can live with. And he knows he can't live with himself simply accepting what Neal has done and reaping the benefits. Knows he can not be the one making that decision.

So he rolls the die.

Lets Jones take point arresting and interrogating Dekker, taking himself completely out of the equation. If the coins come up and lead back to him – so be it.

If Dawson doesn't give up the coins and his career he will arrest him – and turn himself in directly afterward.

One way or the other the decision will be out of his hands. Peter isn't a gambler. But he believes in what's right and what's wrong and a little bit in fate.

Sometimes you can only let the pieces fall as they fall. And then learn to live with the outcome.


	10. Live Feed

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Live Feed

* * *

"Hey, Tess, what's up?"

Don Alvarez joined his colleague from the Evidence Recovery Team who was standing with crossed arms in front of the fake William Blake painting, frowning thoughtfully.

"You know –," Tess started and paused to look up and then down, "This is a reeeally big painting."

Don pursed his lips and considered the more than man-high and almost as wide frame.

"Yep. And also kind of ugly but far be it from me to judge the last judgment, heh."

Tess just gave an unwilling shake of the head and gestured.

"My point is – isn't it a bit ODD that Caffrey just happens to examine the _ONE_ spot on this really big painting that has Hagen's signature in it?"

Don opened his mouth and shut it again. He scanned the painting again top to bottom.

"What are you saying? That he knew it was there?"

"No...," Tess said slowly, "But... We know Hagen put this piece on the market because he was the one to talk with the house manager, Mr. Rawling, so it's save to assume he forged it. Jones said Hagen denied he signed it though and claimed he was framed. Well, if someone did frame him they'd want to make sure the signature was discovered which means..."

"You'd need to paint in more than one," Don finished in sudden understanding.

They both grabbed magnifying glasses and started examining the painting.

"Got one," Tess exclaimed after only a few seconds.

"And here's another one. Grab some of the sticky notes."

"Right."

Forty minutes later they stepped back and stared at the huge canvas literally plastered with sticky notes.

"Wow," Don said.


	11. Shot Through The Heart

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Shot Through The Heart

* * *

They never talked about it. Never said it aloud. Not Peter, not Neal, not Jones, not Elizabeth or Mozzie.

But deep down they all knew.

That if at that time Peter had been Neal's handler and not Siegel he probably would have noticed something was up with Neal same as Siegel did.

That he probably would have followed Neal to Hagen and Hagen to Rebecca or rather Rachel. Just like Siegel did.

That it would have been him she killed there on that street. Just as she did Siegel.


	12. Taking Stock

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Taking Stock

* * *

" _Do you think you can go straight?"_ Peter Burke, White Collar 5.12 – Taking Stock

* * *

Neal has never lied to Peter. Omitted things, misdirected his attention and bent the truth, yeah, plenty, but he has never lied to his face. Well, except once but that was because Elizabeth asked him to.

And he isn't lying to Peter now when he answers his question with a firm YES. Because it is the truth. He knows he can go straight. Yes, it would be hard. Yes, he might get tempted to fall back on old habits. But he honestly believes he would be able to do it.

Of course. Peter asked CAN.

Not WILL.


	13. Diamond Exchange

Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin, USA Network et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Diamond Exchange

* * *

Hanging up on Neal after stating her ultimatum Rebecca (and for some reason Rachel can't stop thinking of herself as Rebecca) looks around her hideout in one of the tunnels of the Fort Totten Battery.

Hearing his voice again has made her realize she is kind of glad she didn't have to inject HIM with the prepared poison. Overhearing Mozzie was really a stroke of good luck though it were some tedious hours of watching him from the balcony while he translated the symbols to numbers. Well, knocking him out had repaid her for that. Since her military father and MI6 taught her well, she recognized the result of his work almost instantly as coordinates and the laptop sitting so conveniently on the table soon got her the most likely location – although one too large to search on her own. But with a little improvisation her plan to get the diamond is now back on track.

Climbing the nearest stairs to the top of the structure she quickly checks in with the crew on the helicopter, smiling with satisfaction on finding all clear. Soon Neal will be on his way over and she...

The distant sound of a cough has her spinning and dropping to a crouch.

Small pebbles are crunching under boots, overly loud in the deserted ruin. Then a man in a ranger uniform strolls around a corner down at ground level. His face is relaxed under the brim of his hat, an easy smile is on his lips as his eyes travel left and right, almost caressing the old stone with a kind of possessive pride. Just as he is about to raise his gaze to the top of the walls the ring of a cell phone breaks the silence. Answering it the ranger's face quickly brightens in obvious delight and with a lot of enthusiastic "Yes" and "Of course" and "Whatever you need" he hurries off in the direction of the gate.

And on top of the old stones Rebecca slowly lowers her gun.


End file.
